


Appreciation Gifts

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [26]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gifts, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, appreciation, not sure what else to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Over the past few weeks, Felix felt a lot better than he had in a long time. He was able to eat properly without thinking (too much) about calories, he was able to be alone without the others needing to check up on him every couple hours, and he was finally feeling more confident in himself.He knew that he would never have been able to accomplish this without the help of his members, who each did things for him when he needed them.But Felix also felt a bit bad.He remembered all the amazing things his members had done for him, and now he wanted to do something for them.





	Appreciation Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHope/gifts).



> Requested by BadHope, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Ya'll won't believe the amount of research I had to do for this. All the presents (besides Jeongin's, I made his up lol) took actual research to figure out if it would be an actual good present for the members. 
> 
> Appreciate me lmao

Over the past few weeks, Felix felt a lot better than he had in a long time. He was able to eat properly without thinking (too much) about calories, he was able to be alone without the others needing to check up on him every couple hours, and he was finally feeling more confident in himself. 

 

He knew that he would never have been able to accomplish this without the help of his members, who each did things for him when he needed them.

 

Woojin would cook him low calorie food when he noticed the younger staring at his food too much the previous day, and he would always be there to provide high quality cuddles when Felix had a bad day. 

 

Chan would speak english with him when it got too overwhelming to try to understand Korean, he would always be the first one to spot something wrong and immediately offered the boy any kind of support he needed. 

 

He was the first to accept the fact that he liked to wear chokers, and even bought him a lot and talked to management and let slip that the fans really liked Felix in chokers too, so now he’s been wearing them more often than not during performances and other appearances. 

 

Minho had his own way of showing his support. He wasn’t outright with it, but he would always pack extra snacks when they went to dance practice, and when he noticed Felix was stumbling a bit he would toss one to the younger during a break. He would also try to speak English with him whenever he noticed Chan and Jisung doing so. 

 

Changbin would more often than not be seen clinging to Felix, but nothing really new there. 

 

He would sit next to Felix during meals and he would offer food from his own plate if he noticed Felix not wanting to eat. He bought the most chokers for him (Chan coming in second), including one that he could only wear around the dorm because it was a custom order that said “Changlix” on it. Felix blushed tomato red when he opened it and it took him three days to wear around the others. 

 

Everyone had their share of making fun of the two in good nature, but in the end they were all supportive of the choker but made sure the warn him to not take pictures with it on or be out in public with it. All of which he knew. 

 

Hyunjin would offer cuddles, he would make sure Felix drank enough water, and he would always tell Felix that his chokers were cute when he would wear a different one. 

 

Jisung was always a good person to speak english with, he was an amazing cuddler, and he was the only one in the dorm who shared his love for wearing chokers. So of course, Jisung was often seen looking at chokers online with Felix (they mysteriously ended up being mailed to the dorm about a week later when they mentioned wanting a certain one, Felix suspected Changbin and Minho, but there was no proving anything), and they would compliment each other all the time. 

 

Seungmin was always up for cuddles, especially after their conversation with him when he had been touch starved. So when Felix just wanted some good casual cuddles, he made sure that he checked to see if Seungmin was available for them. He would always make sure Felix had enough water, and he would also make sure Felix ate a snack during dance practice. 

 

Jeongin wasn’t big on skinship, and he had a hard time showing his emotions, so there wasn’t a lot of outright support from him, but Felix could tell he was trying. 

 

He would mess around with him during dance practice, he would ask how his food was during meals when he noticed it had been a while since his last bite, and he would offer to go to a vending machine during dance practice breaks and asked Felix if he wanted to go with. 

 

Jeongin was always supportive of the chokers, and he even bought Felix a couple. Everyone knew that Jeongin’s money was going towards his boyfriend, NCT’s maknae, Jisung though. No one minded, especially after clearing up all of their jealousy at him not spending as much time with them as he was Jisung. 

 

But Felix also felt a bit bad. 

 

He remembered all the amazing things his members had done for him, and now he wanted to do something for them. 

 

Maybe he could give them presents?

 

It was nowhere near Christmas, but he didn’t care. He appreciated all the stuff they did for him, and he wanted to show it. 

 

So he went online and he looked up some stuff to buy, smiling when he found the perfect thing for everyone. 

 

\---

 

When everything was delivered, he hid them in his room and waited for the next morning, waking up before everyone else and placing the now wrapped presents on the dining room table before going back to his room and falling asleep again. 

 

\---

 

“-elix, wake up.” Felix groaned at being woken up, and he was shaken gently again. 

 

“Felix, come on. No one’s opening what you left until you’re out there.” 

 

Felix opened his eyes and sat up, looking at Changbin with a sheepish blush. 

 

“You guys didn’t have to wait.” He said with a smile as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Baby, of course we’d wait.” Changbin said before kissing the boy’s head. 

 

Felix blushed and got up, not wanting to keep them waiting much longer. He paused a bit when he was upright, waiting for the slight wave of dizziness to pass. 

 

“Are you okay?” Changbin asked in concern. 

 

“Yeah, just… a bit lightheaded.” He said, and the next thing he knew, he was being lifted into the rapper’s arms.

 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to carry you then, huh?” Changbin said, making Felix whine. 

 

“You’ll worry the others.” 

 

“I won’t mention the why I’m carrying you until all the fun is over. I’ll get you some fruit and a juice while we open that stuff.” He said, and Felix pouted as Changbin reached the living room. 

 

“Changbin, why are you carrying Felix? Is he okay?” Woojin asked, walking closer. 

 

“Just wanted to carry him. Want to get him some strawberries and a juice while we rip open these presents?” 

 

It was clear that Woojin, and no one else for that matter, believed him. But being the good hyung he is, he went to the kitchen anyways. 

 

“Felix, why did you get us this stuff?” Chan asked as he sat down on the couch holding the one with his name on it. Changbin sat Felix down next to Chan before plopping himself in the stop next to the younger, an arm wrapped around his waist. 

 

Woojin came back in with a small bowl of strawberries with the stems cut off and an apple juice, handing them to Felix before sitting in a seat himself. 

 

“I just… I remembered how much you guys have been doing for me, and I wanted to show my appreciation.” He said before he took a drink of the juice. 

 

Chan cooed at the younger and kissed his forehead, not missing the small glare from Changbin.

 

“Baby, you didn’t have to do anything for us. But we appreciate it, aegi.” Felix smiled and leaned into Changbin as he put a strawberry into his mouth. 

 

“Me first!” Jeongin shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

 

“Go for it, Innie. I hope you like it.” Felix said, and Jeongin took his small present and sat in the middle of everyone.

 

He opened it carefully, despite how excited he was, and gasped when he saw the contents.

 

“Hyung, you didn’t-”

 

“I did.” 

 

“But hyung-”

 

“You said that you wanted to bring Jisungie there, but you didn’t have the money right now, and I remember you said you guys both have time off next weekend. So I went ahead and made a reservation. You two’s meal is on me.” 

 

“What place is it?” Woojin asked, his eyes wide. 

 

“That super nice restaurant managed by BigHit, Jimin’s parents own it but they they lease the property from BigHit. The entrance is hidden and you have to be an idol to enter, so fans can’t get in.” 

 

Everyone was shocked by Jeongin’s answer. Everyone knew that the maknae had wanted to take his boyfriend there, but the price wasn’t exactly easy to look at. 

 

“Thank you so much, hyung, this means so much to me!” Jeongin said, tears running down his face. 

 

“Just show Jisungie a good time and don’t worry about price.” Felix said with a smile, and Jeongin returned it. 

 

“My turn then!” Seungmin said and held his. It was a bit bigger than Jeongin’s, but Felix already proved that size isn’t equal to price. 

 

Seungmin opened his just as carefully as Jeongin, and he gasped when he saw what was in it. 

 

It was actually two, but no one cared. 

 

The first was a journal. It was black, but the lettering was gold. It was obvious that it was a custom ordered journal. 

 

The words on it were Korean, but translated to “Today you spent in vain is the day as tomorrow someone who passed away really wants to live through.”

 

It was Seungmin’s motto. 

 

The second was a polaroid camera. It was a cute, soft purple and it brought tears to Seungmin’s eyes. 

 

“Felix hyung, I love it.” He said, trying to control his tears. Felix cooed and leaned over to ruffle the younger’s hair. 

 

“My turn then? I’m almost scared.” Jisung said, joking to try and lighten the atmosphere. 

 

Everyone laughed, so it worked. 

 

Jisung took his own, and he opened it carefully. He gasped at what he saw.

 

It was a choker. 

 

Not an ordinary choker. 

 

It was a custom choker. Made from some of the more expensive options on the create-your-own part of the site. 

 

It was a black leather base, it had purple chain that hung from the bottom, secured to the choker every inch, and the charm in the middle was a purple heart. 

 

But the words on it were a bit confusing. He looked to Felix, near tears. 

 

“What does Animae Dilecta mean?” He asked, and Felix smiled. 

 

“It’s basically Latin for Soulmate. Dilectio is latin for spiritual love, and anima is soul.” 

 

Jisung’s tears were now freely flowing and he shot forward and wrapped Felix into his arms. 

 

“I love you so much, oh my god. Actually, no, you’re making me cry. I hate you.” Jisung finished, pulling away from the slightly younger with a pout. 

 

Everyone laughed and Felix grabbed the choker and gently put it on Jisung. 

 

“Does it look good?” 

 

“It looks better than I thought it would.” Felix said. Jisung smiled and hugged Felix once more before sitting where he had been previously, trying and failing to hide the fact that he was drying his tears. 

 

“So… me next?” Hyunjin asked. Felix shrugged. 

 

“We seem to be going in age order, so go for it.” 

 

Hyunjin opened his and laughed a bit. It was two presents. The one he could see was a custom snowglobe. 

 

It had a picture of his dog Kkami. 

 

“Felix I love it. But how did you get a picture of Kkami?” 

 

“You should probably get a lock on your phone.” He said with a smirk. 

 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes but remembered to do so later. He looked at the envelope under it and quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“Open it, don’t just stare, hyung.” 

 

“You brat, I’m getting there.” He said, but he was laughing as he said it. He took the small envelope and opened it, his eyes widening at what it was, even more when he saw the value amount on the back. 

 

“Felix, you didn’t have to.” 

 

“I wanted to. It’s your favorite online book store, and I saw they got some new authors that write genres you like.”

 

“Felix, you’re amazing.”

 

Chan handed Changbin his, since he currently couldn’t move due to having a human koala on him. 

 

Changbin looked at him and smirked, “should I be scared?”

 

Felix playfully smacked him and Changbin laughed before opening his own present. 

 

His breath caught in his throat. 

 

It was a basic necklace, but the back of it had “Changlix” written on it in faint lettering, so you wouldn’t be able to tell what it said from a distance. 

 

“Felix, I love it.” He said, leaning down to kiss Felix’s cheek. 

 

“H-” Felix turned his head and was shocked into silence. 

 

Changbin’s lips were currently on his own. He Felix didn’t dare to breathe. 

 

“Ohhhhh~”

 

They broke apart blushing when the others started doing the same as Jisung, Changbin sending them all a glare that got them to stop (but they all still had those shit-eating grins). 

 

“Minho hyung’s turn.” Felix said sheepishly as he leaned more against Changbin, who’s arm wrapped around him a bit tighter. 

 

Minho smiled at the two before he grabbed his own.

 

He gasped when he saw the contents, turning to Felix and then back at his gift. 

 

It wasn’t necessarily personalized, but it was amazing. 

 

“How did-”

 

“He’s your favorite author, and we’ve been so busy that I know you haven’t had a chance to read the book he came out with at the end of last year. I read some of the preview and it seems really good. Thought you’d like it.” 

 

Minho carefully took the book, Newcomer by Keigo Higashino, out of the wrapping and ran his fingers over the cover.

 

“I love it. Thank you Felix. I had no idea he even came out with this book.” Minho had tears forming in his eyes, and he closed them to try to stop them, but it was no use. 

 

“Let me read it when you’re done?” Felix said to try to lighten the mood. 

 

Minho laughed a bit before nodding, “definitely.” 

 

Chan smiled at the two before clearing his throat. 

 

“My turn.” 

 

Woojin handed the leader his present and he started to open it carefully. It was two things. The first was a wireless mouse, customized with the Australian flag. 

 

The second was a new mousepad. Also with the Australian flag, but it had words on it. 

 

“Just enjoy.” He said, tears in his eyes. 

 

Chan had broken his wireless mouse the previous week, he had fallen asleep and accidentally spilled his coffee on it, and management only gave him a cheap wired one to replace it. Chan had been too busy to go out and get a new one. 

 

“Felix, I love it. Thank you so much.” Chan said before hugging the younger. 

 

“I know you were stressed because the other mouse that manager gave you doesn’t work too well. There were a lot of good reviews on these ones and they were customizable.”

 

“My turn.” Woojin said with a smile. Woojin opened his as carefully as everyone else, and he felt his eyes water at the contents. 

 

It was a black hoodie that had a white music notes on it, and had a saying on it. 

 

“Let’s not make things that we regret.” 

 

It was Woojin’s motto. 

 

“Oh god, Felix. I absolutely love it. Thank you.” Woojin said before he reached over and gave Felix’s knee a squeeze. 

 

“I’m glad all of you guys like them.” He said. “I got stuck a couple of times, but I remembered you guys’ mottos and figured having a physical reminder of them would be good.” 

 

“Everything is perfect, aegi.” Chan said before he kissed the younger’s head again, earning yet another glare from Changbin. 

 

“Okay, Bin, you can stop glaring.” Woojin said jokingly. “Chan isn’t gonna steal your boyfriend.” 

 

Both blushed and sent glares Woojin’s way, but they all took notice how neither of them denied the boyfriend part, but they didn’t mention it either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so requests aren't closed, but after a couple more requests being filled I need to focus on other fics and also myself. 
> 
> Thanks for all my readers who have given me supports outside of the world of fanfic and especially about my fanfics. I love you all!


End file.
